


Christmas Mischief

by starrnobella



Series: 24 days of starrnobella [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 24 days of starrnobella, Advent Calendar, Christmas Countdown, Exploding Baubles, F/M, Glitter, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 23:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Being the girlfriends of a notorious pair of pranksters means that they will always be the guinea pigs for the newest pranks and jokes that come into the shop.





	Christmas Mischief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeanaM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeanaM/gifts).



> A/N: Here it is, one of my favorite stories from this year's collection! It features the twins, Angelina, and Hermione as well as the joke shop so you know we are in for a treat there. I just want to make a few quick notes about this story before you read it.
> 
> This story takes place in a world where Fred did not die during the war (Spoiler Alert if you weren't familiar with what happened to him in canon.) Hermione is working at the joke shop on the weekends and when she's not studying for her NEWTs to help support her prankster.
> 
> Fremione is a new pairing for me, so please take it easy if this isn't up to par with the usual Fremione stories you've read!
> 
> This absolutely adorable story was prompted by the wonderful LeanaM when I was in a time of need and I love her so much for this prompt because of how it turned out! It was beta read by the awesome GaeilgeRua! Please go check each of them out and show them some love. They deserve it!
> 
> Special shout out to my friend, Brooke, for helping me come up with a title for this lovely little tale! :) Much love my dear!
> 
> All of the usual disclaimers apply. I don't write for profit and I certainly don't own any of these characters. J. K. Rowling is a wonderful human being for supporting fanfiction and allowing authors to express themselves with the help of her characters and the world she created.
> 
> If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, I have an author's page on Facebook that you can check out (starrnobella Fanfiction) as well as a group (starrnobella Fanfiction Friends & Fans) that I am very active in on a daily basis. I'm also on tumblr (starrnobella) that you can follow along with me as well.
> 
> Title: Christmas Mischief  
> Pairing: Fred/Hermione & George/Angelina  
> Rating: K  
> Summary: Being the girlfriends of a notorious pair of pranksters means that they will always be the guinea pigs for the newest pranks and jokes that come into the shop.
> 
> I hope you love this story as much as I do!
> 
> Love always,
> 
> ~starr

"Come one, come all! It's the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes' Christmas extravaganza! We've got everything that you need to make this Christmas your most exciting one yet!" the voice called over the loudspeaker in the very busy store.

The store was loud, but not it's usual state of loudness. It was something even louder than the normal hustle and bustle that was the joke shop. The success of the joke shop had been a surprise to everyone because they didn't think that something so silly was what the Wizarding world was missing, but here they were three years after its opening and the shop was just as busy as the first day they had opened the doors.

Hermione laughed to herself as she finished rearranging the shelf of Love Potions and a few other miscellaneous WonderWitch products that had toppled over during the initial rush this morning. She shook her head as she thought of the stampede that had been so excited to come in and try all of the new products. The only thing that she wasn't looking forward to about a flood of customers was going to be the clean up that would happen after the shop closed.

"We've got something for everyone! Have a look around!" George called excitedly as he walked around the store. As he walked past Angelina, he kissed her softly on her cheek. She smiled and blushed slightly before returning her attention to the task that was at hand.

Seeing George with Angelina brought a smile to her face and she realized that she hadn't seen her own Weasley twin in a few hours. As she looked around the store for Fred, she noticed the smiling faces of everyone in the store. Although she was still missing one smiling face. The most important one in her opinion anyways. Just as she was about to give up her scan of the store, she heard a very familiar laugh.

"There he is," she mumbled to herself, setting the bottle down on the shelf and quickly rounded the corner in the direction that she believed him to be in. A smile grew on her face when she spotted him surrounded by a group of people. He was practically beaming with excitement as he talked about all of his newest products.

He was in his element and happier than she had ever seen him. He was happier than she had ever remembered seeing him at Hogwarts, although she didn't really spend a lot of time around him during their Hogwarts years. While he was out playing pranks, she was busy trying to get caught up on all of her work so that she could make sure that her two best friends at least attempted to pass their school year.

She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned up against one of the shelves as she watched him talk. While he was talking, she noticed that he happened to be sneaking peeks at her out of the corner of his eyes. She laughed when she noticed he had realized she was watching him. He winked and continued talking. She blushed momentarily and smiled.

"I see a customer who needs my help, ladies and gents, so I need to pause this conversation. But don't leave the store just yet. My brother and I have a special surprise we'll be revealing on the main stage in an hour or so, so be sure to listen for the announcement over the loudspeaker," Fred said before walking away from the crowd of people in Hermione's general direction, a wide smile painted on his face. "Hey, love," he said, leaning in and pressing his lips to hers briefly.

"Hey you," she said sheepishly as she straightened her stance and uncrossed her arms. "Having fun over there?"

He nodded his head urgently and laughed, "Of course I am. This is the kind of stuff I thrive on. Georgie's good at the bookkeeping and I'm the people pleaser. A title I'm pretty damn proud to be hold."

"You definitely do like to please people," she replied. There was a suggestive undertone to her voice that Fred hadn't missed because he quirked his brow slightly and leaned in to press one more urgent kiss to her lips before pulling away at the sound of his brother's voice.

"Do you really have to be doing that in the middle of the store? I was under the impression that that was what the backroom storage closets were for," George said jokingly as he and Angelina rounded the shelving unit and stumbled upon the couple.

"So that was you two," Fred said, nodding his head in a knowing fashion. "I wondered who's arse print I found on that storage unit in the back."

Angelina slapped George on the shoulder. "I thought you said there wasn't any evidence left of what happened back there?!" she shouted, hitting him a few more times in the process.

"Uh, sorry," George said with a shrug. "I wasn't expecting anyone to actually notice. Damn it, Fred."

Fred burst out laughing and no one in the near vicinity knew why he was laughing so hard. Hermione laughed slightly and tilted her head towards him, raising her brow as she waited for him to explain himself. However, with how hard he was laughing she doubted that she would get an answer any time soon.

A few moments later, his laughter finally seemed to be dying down and he took a few deep breaths. "I was just making that up! I haven't been in the storage unit in months," Fred said, the laughter bubbling up from his belly once again.

Hermione bit her lip to keep from laughing at the matter. Knowing that Fred had made the whole thing up, but George was able to admit to it, made the entire situation hysterical. She wanted to laugh, but she didn't want to upset Angelina anymore. The poor girl was already embarrassed, and she didn't need to make the situation any worse.

"Don't you two have an announcement to make soon?" Angelina huffed, taking a few deep breaths as she tried to keep her face from turning any redder.

Fred and George looked at each other and then looked down at the watches on their wrists before looking at one another once again. Each one donning a large smile upon their faces.

"It's time," Fred said happily, slapping a hand to George's back before directing his gaze to Hermione briefly. "We'll finish our conversation later on," he said with a wink, leaning over to kiss her quickly on the cheek.

"Let's do this," George said excitedly. With that the twins, turned and walked over to the main stage of the shop.

Hermione and Angelina smiled and latched arms as they walked towards the middle of the store. Once they arrived at the stage they waited patiently for their boyfriends to take the stage and share with the world the latest in Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes products. After listening to the twins discuss the specs of the new products for nights on end, the girls were just as excited to finally have the products on the shelves. Hopefully the customers would love them just as much as Fred and George did.

"Ladies and Gents, can I have your attention please?" George announced, using an amplifying charm on his voice causing every head in the store to turn towards the main stage in the center of the shop. "Come join us at the main stage for a special demonstration of one of our newest products available today!"

A few minutes later, a large crowd had gathered around the girls and everyone was excitedly awaiting the announcement. The excitement from the crowd seemed to fuel the excitement that the twins were exhibiting on the stage. They each had a smile on their face that was beaming brightly and it seemed as though nothing could bring them down from the high that they were currently on.

"If I could have your attention please," Fred announced, a calming hush falling over the crowd. "Thank you.

"First of all, George and I would like to thank all of you for being here today and willingly looking around the shop considering to spend your hard earned galleons on our pranks. Our shop wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you all. We appreciate every single person who walks into our shop whether they spend money or not," Fred said, making a point to meet the eyes of every single person gathered around.

"Now on to what you all are waiting for us to announce," George said happily, reaching behind the curtain to grab something that they had been keeping hidden from everyone. Not even Angelina and Hermione had seen the official final product in whole. They had only seen scattered sketches of what the finalized packaging would look like.

"Yes," Fred said, extending a hand to George and taking the object that he had grabbed from behind the curtain. "Thank you, George. The reason that you all come into our store is to get your hands on the best pranks available in the Wizarding world and we didn't want to go into the Christmas Season without offering you at least one special treat that you can use to decorate your Christmas Trees.

"In my hand, I have the final rendition of our newest invention, the Exploding Bauble. It's the perfect decoration for every tree and we hope that many of you decide to take it home with you before leaving our store today.

"Now you are probably asking yourselves, 'Why would I buy something called an exploding bauble for my tree, Fred? What sense does that prank make?' And to that I would say, we aren't suggesting that you buy this for your own tree. In fact, we'd like to demonstrate what exactly this bauble does and why we are selling it in our stores."

"Yes, and now we need a few volunteers to come up to the stage to help us demonstrate," George said, scanning the crowd for a few moments before making eye contact with Hermione and Angelina. "The two ladies in the front row, would you please come up to the stage and help us out this evening?"

Hermione and Angelina turned to look at one another and sighed. Somehow they predicted that this was what would happen when the twins took to the stage. It didn't matter what product the boys released, it always seemed that the two of them were the guinea pigs during the grand reveal. Hanging their heads, the girls made their way up onto the stage.

"Thank you ladies for coming up here. Could we get your names please?" Fred asked with a wink as he extended a hand to Hermione, which she took graciously.

"Hermione Granger," she replied with a smile, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at his coyness. Anyone who spent anytime at all in the store would know exactly who she was. If she was being honest, anyone who read the Daily Prophet knew who she was. After all, one of her best friends was the bloody Chosen One.

"Hello, Ms. Granger," George said with a grin before turning to Angelina, "And you are my dear?"

"Angelina Johnson," she answered.

George took her hand and brought it to his lips placing a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for joining us, ladies. If you could please stand on the green star just over there."

Looking down at the floor, Hermione and Angelina reluctantly moved to the spot that George had directed them to. Exchanging a sidelong glance with each other, they each took a deep breath. The fact that they knew what these baubles were capable of made them all the more hesitant to do anything that the twins asked them to do, but because they loved them, they did it anyways.

"I'm going to hand each of you one of these baubles, and I'm going to ask that you unwrap them from the saran wrap very carefully in the direction so that the audience can see exactly what happens," Fred said with a smile as he handed each of them a sealed Exploding Bauble and waited excitedly for them to open the packages.

"Are you sure we can't open them towards you?" Hermione asked, innocently batting her eyes at him only to be met with a daring look as he shook his head silently. Sighing, she relented and began to peel the plastic away from the bauble.

All of the sudden, there was a loud pop and a cloud of glitter overtook the stage coating Hermione and Angelina in a thick layer of the sparkling powder. A roar of laughter rose up from the crowd and the two girls could only shake their heads in pity.

"The only downfall to this little prank is that the glitter is next to impossible to make go away completely, so please only send it to those who you know will be able to handle this little joke," Fred said with a shrug as he turned to the girls with a smile on his face. He tried his hardest to look apologetic, but was failing miserably.

"Thank you to our two vict-, I mean wonderful volunteers," George announced as he began clapping his hands, causing the crowd to join in with him. "Well we help these two get cleaned up, feel free to explore the store. If you have any questions about one of the products, please find one of us or one of these two lovely glitter covered ladies and we will be happy to help you."

Fred turned his back on the crowd and looked at Hermione and Angelina for a few moments. He had to bite his lip to keep from laughing out loud. "If it makes you two feel any better, you two look amazing covered in glitter..."


End file.
